shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaius Faltren
Headline goes here. Appearance The ravages of decay, not to mention a host of maggots, have ruined this picture of Lordaeron youth. His gangly frame would make him taller than most, if not for his scholar’s slouch. The broken nose Kaius died with remains stubbornly crooked in death, and yet there’s a certain kind of charm to it- like a puppy with a notched ear. His stance, in the vein, is very much akin to a puppy that's been kicked one too many times. His robes, in spite of everything, are immaculate. Personality Kaius is a staunch idealist, something which tends to annoy the piss out of anyone undead or world weary enough to find his optimism grating. Background The Scarlet Crusade Kaius was just a child when the Plague ravaged Lordaeron, too young to remember the full horror of what happened. His family was among a handful who slipped through the border as the Scourge attempted to eradicate the last of the kingdom’s living citizens. They were barely in Stormwind a year before his parents joined the Scarlet Crusade and set out for the ravaged Plaguelands they once called home. They left Kaius off at the Scarlet Monastery, where he was to study until their return. That was the last he ever saw of them. As he grew older, Kaius began to question the increasingly slanted doctrine of the Crusade. He kept silent for fear of being branded a heretic. He knew what they did to heretics deep within the monestary. Still too young to formerly take vows as a priest, much less take active part in the Crusade, Kaius served in the library as a scribe. It was nice, peaceful work until the Horde and Alliance, having grown of the Crusade’s zealotry, began to assault the monastery almost daily. Some said Kaius was truly blessed to survive when so many others perished, but what they didn’t know was he survived by hiding during the attacks. In the end it was a woman who led to his demise, if a girl of sixteen could be called a woman. Phoebe Atherton was the daughter of a high ranking Inquisitor, and in truth the only reason she seduced Kaius was to get back at her father. In spite of all he had been taught of chastity, Kaius was fifteen and only human, and its hard to say no to a girl who disrobes right in front of you. His first time embarrassingly brief and would ultimately be his last. Weeks later, when Phoebe told him she was pregnant, she said her father would kill them both. She was only half right. Kaius tried to preempt his fate by jumping from the roof of the library, but once he was actually standing up there he lost his nerve. Just when he decided he couldn’t throw his life away, that it was better just to flee into the night, Inquisitor Atherton showed up and pushed him off the roof. Kaius lived through the fall, only to be beaten and buried alive when Atherton caught up to him. For six years Kaius’ body lay beneath the tainted earth, soaking in the corruption, until at last he rose from his grave. Having survived so much, he did not realize he was undead until he stumbled upon a Deathguard on the road to Brill. The Forsaken Kaius’ induction to the Forsaken was not pleasant, nor was he particularly welcomed, but after confirming that no Scourge spy could play dumb that convincingly, he was grudgingly admitted. He quickly came to regret it, especially once he found out what the Forsaken had planned for both the living and the Scourge. Just as before, he kept silent for fear of being branded a traitor. He knew what they did to traitors deep within the Apothecarium. All Kaius could do was keep his distance from his fellows and take comfort knowing the Light had not abandoned him. The problem was the Light was also sending him mixed messages. It still answered his prayers, yes, but it hurt him as much as it healed others. All his years with the Crusade taught him undead were twisted abominations outside the Light’s grace, and yet there he was. If anything, his faith only became stronger. He was heartened to learn there were some amongst the Forsaken who shared his devotion, and they fought under the banner of the Argent Crusade. It inspired him to endeavor to become strong enough to join their ranks. Motivation Kaius is still struggling to come to terms with what he is, and the fact he’s going to be fifteen forever just makes things harder. His faith is tested every time he’s burned by his own healing, not to mention every time he’s attacked by his former allies, but he endures. He aspires to make up for his cursed existence any way he can, a walking testament that Forsaken don’t have to be evil, bitter husks of their former selves. The discovery that he might have a living daughter out there has only complicated things further. He wants to find the girl, but he knows he no longer has any place in her life. Still, the curiosity gnaws at him… Quotes *"Um... I, uh... Never mind." *"Ideas are hard to kill. People are another story, but then, if you die for something you believe in then it's... Well, I wouldn't say good, but... Noble. Yeah, noble." See also * Kaius's stories on RP-Haven Category:Characters Category:Horde Priest Category:Forsaken Category:Horde